Believe me when I say I love you
by nellaclaire
Summary: Santana and Quinn are trying to make their long distance relationship work with one of them in New York and the other one in Yale, but they meet some bumps along the way. Santana might be trying too hard while Quinn has other things on her mind. How will they deal with their problems? Established Quinntana


**Hey guys! This is my first ever Glee story, which kinda ****doesn't make sense since Glee is my favorite thing ever and I've been obsessed with it for years. But anyway I absolutely love Quinntana and I wish their storyline was explored more. I also feel like I didn't do them justice. This story seems kinda rushed and honestly pointless for me, but I just really wanted to write something. I had this idea and then that's what came out. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

Quinn was sitting at her desk in her tiny dorm room at Yale studying for probably a fifth hour that day. It was exam season and Quinn being Quinn had to excel in all of them. She always put such a pressure on herself, so even when her back started bothering her, which was one of the reminders of the accident, she still wouldn't take a break. After hours of studying she was getting frustrated and irritated. Rachel had called her earlier to talk and share her excitement about seeing some Broadway actress on the subway. But Quinn was being so snappy and impatient with her that they had a fight and now Rachel was mad and sulking.

Quinn sighed and put her glasses on. She hated wearing them but her eyes were starting to hurt. And then just as she reached for a glass of water she heard someone knock on her door. She stood up slowly and winced as her back painfully cracked and then carefully crossed her room on shaky legs. She didn't even manage to fully open the door before she was tackled by a tiny but surprisingly strong creature.

'Hi' breathed Santana while smiling from ear to ear 'I've missed you' and before Quinn could even register what was happening she was pulled into a long kiss. When they pulled apart Santana leaned her forehead on Quinn's and looked into her eyes, pure happiness showing on her face.

'What are you doing here?' smiled Quinn wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

'I wanted to surprise you, duh'

They hadn't actually seen each other in four weeks due to a lot of responsibilities both of the girls had had.

'I was supposed to come here two weeks ago, but no one could cover my shift at the diner, remember? Well I pulled some strings now and here I am so I can make it up to you'

'That's sweet S, but you know I have a lot of work. I would've come to New York otherwise'

'I know but now you don't have to. I'll just chill around so you can finish your studying and then we'll go grab dinner or something. I'll try not be too much of a distraction' she whispered the last part into Quinn's ear and then sent her a wink. Quinn just rolled her eyes and sat back down in her desk chair.

'You can take a nap while I'm studying. You look like you need it. Those bags under your eyes aren't that hot' said Quinn with a teasing smirk.

'Bitch' Santana narrowed her eyes but laid down on the tiny bed anyway 'I worked late last night for a chick that covers my shift today. And then I got up super early to come see your lame ass. So you better be grateful or I'll go all Lima Heights on you'

'You're actually not as scary as you think you are. Especially when you're wearing my sweater. Don't think I hadn't noticed it gone from my closet by the way'

'Oh shut up. It looks better on me anyway' mumbled Santana already half asleep.

'Not gonna argue with that' said Quinn softly while looking at her unconscious girlfriend for a second. Then she turned around on her chair and got back to work. There was still so much left for her to do.

Santana had been awake for a while but was still laying on the bed while scrolling through Instagram. Her patience was wearing thin because come on. Couldn't her girlfriend give her at least a tiny amount of attention? But that's just the way Quinn was. Yale was a priority and honestly it kind of bothered Santana, who was pretty much always ready to drop everything for Quinn. It made her feel like she was more serious about their relationship than the blonde was. And Santana despite her tough exterior was really an insecure person, who always cared too much and fell too fast and never truly felt like she deserved to be loved. Quinn did love her for sure. But Santana loved Quinn more than anything and anyone in her life and was willing to do anything to make her happy. And honestly that thought alone scared the shit out of her.

'I'm bored' sighed Santana trying to get attention, but that particular piece of information didn't seem to faze her girlfriend as Quinn merely rolled her eyes and proceeded to study.

'Q…'

Silence.

'Can't you just take a break? I haven't seen you in a month. You could at least acknowledge the fact that I'm here'

'I'm sorry Santana, but you know I have exams to study for. I don't have time right now' said Quinn distractedly without turning around and then mumbled under her breath 'If I did I would've invited you here'

'Excuse me?' of course Santana heard the last part and was starting to get angry 'So you don't want me here, is that it?'

'No Santana that's not it' sighed Quinn exasperated but still not looking at the pissed off girl on her bed 'Would I have preferred if you had told me beforehand? Sure. But I am happy to see you. It's just that it's really not a good time. These exams are important'

'Yeah. More important than me apparently'

'Could you please stop acting like a child?'

'Oh _I _am acting like a child? Forgive me if I wanted to surprise my girlfriend whom I haven't seen in a month and if I stupidly thought she would actually want to spend time with me!'

'Jesus, stop being so dramatic Santana!'

'I'm not being fucking dramatic, Quinn. You never have time for me anymore. And yes I get it, you have school but guess what? So do I. And I also have a job. And still I somehow manage to find time for you'

'Santana don't act like it's a regular occurrence' Quinn looked at her with her icy glare reminding that there were parts of the HBIC Quinn that never fully went away 'I have a lot of work _right now_ so _that's_ why I don't have time. Don't play the victim here alright. Needy doesn't look good on you' Quinn was getting impatient and while trying to study in peace she didn't really notice how harsh her words were sounding.

'Wow, okay…' hurt flashed on Santana's face 'Knowing you you've probably already learnt more than necessary so I though a two hour lunch break wouldn't kill you and that you could use some time to breathe but I guess I was wrong. Sorry I disturbed you in the most important aspect of your life' her words were dripping in sarcasm, but it was obvious how hurt she actually was.

'It's not the most important thing in my life, but you're acting like _you_ should be the _only_ one. Well guess what, my life doesn't revolve around you!' yelled Quinn and immediately regretted her choice of words when she saw tears in her girlfriend's widened eyes.

'The next train to New York leaves in two hours. I'll be back before that to take my stuff. Enjoy your studying' muttered Santana and quickly left the room, slamming the door forcefully.

Quinn sighed, took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. She had been so stressed out lately and she had just taken it out on Santana who actually wanted to help. Quinn hated the way she treated her girlfriend and knew that she had to find her and apologise. She overreacted. She actually missed Santana so much it physically hurt and now Santana was hurt _by_ her which was the last thing that Quinn would have ever wanted.

Quinn knew that Santana constantly needed to be assured of love. While Quinn wasn't necessarily one for big love proclamations, she didn't mind reminding Santana of her importance every once in a while. She knew how insecure the Latina was and how hard it was for her to believe that someone could love her for her and not expect anything in return. Although most of the world saw Santana as an inconsiderate bitch, who didn't care about what everyone else thought of her, it was just a mask. But Quinn knew that. She knew _her_. And she knew how easy it was to hurt Santana, how vulnerable she could be, and how much it actually affected her when people judged her. That's why it was so hard for anyone to get through the walls that Santana had been putting up for years to separate herself from the world that could hurt her. And that's why Quinn realised how badly she had screwed up the moment she saw tears well up in her girlfriends eyes. She stood up and walked out of her dorm room as fast as her legs and back allowed her to.

She wandered around the campus for a couple of minutes when she finally spotted a petite brunette sitting alone on a bench nearby. She was clearly trying to stop the tears uncontrollably streaming down her face, while she was drying them off with the sleeve of Quinn's sweatshirt.

Quinn approached her gently and timidly sat down next to her not saying a word. Santana sniffled quietly, wiped her cheeks and looked the other way.

'I'm sorry'

'…'

'S… I know I acted like a bitch. I'm so stressed out right now and I know that's not an excuse, but I really didn't mean what I said'

'Sounded like you did' muttered Santana still not looking at her.

'Baby, look at me' when she still didn't, Quinn gently put her hand on Santana's cheek and turned her head towards herself 'I love you. More than anything. And I missed you and I am _really_ happy to see you. I know that I am unbearable when it's exam season. I am snappy and irritated and impatient. Just ask Rachel, I actually had a fight with her before you came'

'Not gonna blame you for that, Berry is highly irritating' admitted Santana.

'Stop, you know she's your best friend' smiled Quinn. Both of them looked at each other and Santana sighed heavily.

'I know I'm too much sometimes. But I genuinely thought you could use a break. For once I wasn't being a selfish bitch and look where it got me' joked Santana although somewhat bitterly.

'You're never a selfish bitch. _I_ am. And you're actually right. I'll be fine and I need a break anyway. So how about we spend the rest of the day just the two of us and I'll try not to mention how much work I have left'

'Yeah like that's possible with you' snorted Santana.

'It is! If I do start talking about school, you have a permission to bitch slap me'

'Be careful because I _will _do that'

'No you won't' smiled Quinn softly and chastely brushed Santana's lips with hers 'but I still promise you that I'm completely yours for the rest of the day. I can get back to studying tomorrow'

'Let's go then. I needs me some food' announced Santana standing up and extended a hand which Quinn didn't hesitate to catch in hers.

'I love you S, remember that'

'I will, I love you too Q'


End file.
